My Butler is Your Butler
by Rosemonde
Summary: "Let's switch butlers for a day.  Whoever causes the other's butler the most pain wins. -Love, Alois Trancy" was sent to Ciel one day.  Of course, Ciel Phantomhive has his pride to uphold, so he accepts Alois's proposition. Who will win and how?
1. Today's Schedule

"Let's switch butlers for a day. Whoever causes the other's butler the most pain wins.

Love,

Alois Trancy"

Ciel looks up from the white card he'd just read from to stare Sebastian straight in the eyes. The butler's crimson irises watch his Young Master with an amused look, lips tightly curled into a smile. Placing his right hand above his heart, Sebastian kneels before Ciel, head bowed so that raven black hair conceals his face.

"Understood, bocchan," Sebastian says. Standing back up, he turns to leave the room with tray in hand.

Over his shoulder, Sebastian can hear Ciel call to him, "Don't disappoint me."

_Bou-chan and his pride . . . _Sebastian thinks, closing the door behind him to seclude the young earl in his office.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Claude," Alois mumbles lazily, prying open an egg at the dining room table with his fork and knife, "you think Ciel will accept?"<p>

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude answers from beside him, standing at attention. Silently Claude glares at the blonde, the hatred emanating from the butler practically visible.

"You're just saying that, Claude!" Alois turns to the demon. Standing up, Alois's heels give the boy enough height to stare Claude right in the face, peering at those spiteful crimson eyes through Claude's spectacles. "Yes . . . _Those_ eyes! Claude, don't disappoint me or you'll end up like Hannah! Oh, how I don't want to mar that gaze of yours . . ."

Alois, smiling down at his bowing butler, listens intently as Claude says in threatening monotone, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Sebastian walks up the main entrance as he had done before, this time not a stranger, and this time not clad in a suspicious trench coat carrying a huge suitcase stuffed with a young boy's body. No, this time Sebastian has come to the Trancy household with a different objective, his only possession apart from his pocket watch and clothing being that same silver serving tray.<p>

Claude sensed Sebastian's presence and immediately 'greeted' their most esteemed guest. The two demons stare each other down for a while, weighing their options: fight to the death and the winner sustain their master's wrath _or _do as their masters had commanded. To Claude, both options were rather enticing; anything to get rid of the Trancy-whore.

"Don't touch bocchan with your filthy hands," Sebastian hisses as he walks past the other butler.

"_Do_ touch mine, Michaelis," Claude echoes tauntingly. Sebastian narrows his eyes at this, and Claude pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a sneer curling his lips.

"My bocchan will win," Sebastian calls over his shoulder as he shut the front door behind him, leaving Clause to his own devices outside.

Under his breath, Claude exhales, "I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

><p>Sebastian combs his way through the hallways quickly, having already been in the estate on a previous occasion.<p>

_This place is much smaller than the Phantomhive mansion,_ he thinks_._ _And it's so . . .-_

"Ciel's butler~!" Alois calls down from the top of the main staircase.

"Young Master," Sebastian answers, kneeling down into a bow of allegiance, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am _your_ butler, Young Master."

Alois slides down the railing, landing with a slight jump of 'glee'. Placing two fingers under Sebastian's chin, Alois lifts Sebastian's face to look up at him. Taking out a butter knife from his breakfast that had just been interrupted, Alois lightly traces Sebastian's cheek with the blade. A cruel, sensual expression dominating Alois's features, he murmurs, "_Your Highness_. That is the proper way to address me."

"Yes," Sebastian corrects himself, "Your _Highness_."

* * *

><p>Ciel, bored and lonely due to Sebastian's absence, is playing darts. Just as a dart hits the center, the door clatters open to reveal the Trancy butler.<p>

"Your Highness," Claude says, bowing with his legs locked straight, "I, Claude Faustus, am now at your service."

Annoyed, Ciel throws a dart just above Claude's head, taking a few strands of hair with it as the dart lodges itself in the hallway wall. Standing before the butler with both fists on his hips, Ciel glares at Claude, their height being the same (Ciel has a complex about his height, even with the heels). Kicking Claude's left shin and, pressing his head down with one of his tiny hands, Ciel forces Claude into a kneeling position.

"A dog should always be lower than his master, and the name of 'Your Highness' is reserved for the Queen and _only_ the Queen," Ciel says in a dead monotone, "Refer to me as _Young Master or My Lord_, or leave my sight until I say otherwise."

"Yes," Claude revises himself, "Young Master."

* * *

><p>Both Alois and Ciel, as if timed despite the distance, mutter to 'their' butlers, "Absolutely <em>preposterous<em>!"

The butlers on the other hand, have quite different thoughts.

_Ciel Phantomhive . . . is quite interesting . . . No- he's perfect . . . _Claude thinks.

Sebastian reasons, _This Trancy boy is nowhere near bocchan's level . . ._

Yet both butlers are smiling as they wait for what's in store for them throughout the course of the day.


	2. 10:00

**Hey guys~ For all of you who have been waiting for the second chapter to come out, here it is~ Sorry it took so long. . . I promise I'll be faster from now on! Thank you for all of the support~ Without it I probably wouldn't have continued this fanfic, so please continue reviewing and reading so I know if everyone enjoys it~**

**Also, for a reference, gold is Claude's normal eye color and red is the generic demon eye color. (This will be referred to in the chapter)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~10 a.m.~<strong>_

"…"

The silence in the room was almost suffocating, but no one dared disturb it due to the intensely focused expression on Ciel's face.

A conquest in the game of chess was nearing, of course in Ciel's favor.

But instead of focusing on the game, his thoughts were elsewhere… Namely on Claude, who was looming in the farthest, darkest corner from him.

_An immortal butler… One that cannot die by worldly means… What pain can he sustain? What is his weakness…?_ Ciel ponders. His blue irises reflect the scene as a checkmate was made, followed shortly after by an exclamation of surprise from his opponent at the move performed.

"What brilliance exudes from you, Earl Phantomhive!" The elderly man said in a boisterous voice. His gaze fell upon the boy with approving, fond eyes.

"You give me too much credit for such a _simple _task," Ciel answers with a taunting smile, watching as the man's expression falters at his words.

The man leans forward after a time, placing his chin in his hand while contemplating something. "My dear boy," he replies, "your talents far exceed that of anyone I've ever met, and surely at your age… If I may ask, what is your secret?"

Lips twisting into a content, crooked smile, Ciel sneers in a pleasant voice, "Superiority."

* * *

><p>"Ciel Phantomhive's butler!" Alois calls from the master bedroom, beckoning for Sebastian to attend to him.<p>

The demon loftily stands in the center of the private quarters, ignoring the peeling demands from Alois and mentally noting the cheap decorations that must've been Claude's touch to the room. Sebastian thinks to himself, _Only that prude kidnapper who somehow managed to get a day alone with Bocchan could choose such designs as red and gold damask… Of course, maybe the Trancy-whore came up with the color scheme; the brat seems to have an eye fetish and an obsession with Claude… How much nicer and larger the Phantomhive estate is… Faustus better not have touched Bocchan or- No, Bocchan would never allow that…_

Sebastian enters the chambers after Alois's demands turn into aggravated screeches, only to find a sight rather left unseen: Alois has, once again, decided to retire from his usual booty shorts in favor of a dress.

The harlot gown has a low open back, dipping down to the slight muscles above his butt, where faint shading hinted at the beginnings of Alois's crack. From the front it concealed any flesh on the torso, holding to his chest stuffing that resembled misshapen breasts.

"So, Mr. Phantomhive's butler," Alois says with a cruel smile, "what do you think?"

Averting his crimson eyes, Sebastian mutters, "What reason would my… _master_… Have need of a butler's opinion?"

With a smirk, Alois moves closer to Sebastian, placing a hand on the demon's chest. "I meant on _Ciel_."

"Your Highness, what makes you think I could take a single moment to look at others with you in my care?" Sebastian counters, sliding away from Alois's touch. He reaches for a blanket to wrap Alois in to that he didn't have to look at the boy's tainted flesh any longer; the naked skin had the same appeal to Sebastian as Claude's habit of fixing his glasses every other moment.

Alois, on the other hand, grabs Sebastian's wrist and evades the blanket with a pirouette. Laughing slightly, he says, "You're more fun than Claude… but Claude always answers questions I ask of him."

Bowing slightly with a hand placed where his heart would be, Sebastian murmurs, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, not Claude Faustus."

"Exactly," Alois hisses with a cruel smile, "but you and Claude have switched places for the day… So…" He slams a stiletto heel into Sebastian's shoulder, clearly intending to force the demon's body into a crouch. "_Kneel_ and speak only to answer questions I have addressed to you, _Phantomhive butler_."

Sebastian glares up at the blonde boy with crimson eyes full of loathing. "Yes… Your Highness."

"It's those eyes again… It's the same gaze that Claude looks at me with…" Alois murmurs with a giggle, "What is it with you demons and Ciel Phantomhive…? … If Ciel were in this dress, I bet you would have fantasies about him. I bet you would desire to touch him, remove a glove and slowly slide your bare hand against his body, yet you wish to cover me with a blanket." He narrows his eyes, staring at the demon coldly, "Are you not afraid that Claude would do the same to your precious Ciel Phantomhive?"

In actuality Alois struck Sebastian right where it hurt: Bocchan and Claude Faustus being alone together. "No, Your Highness," the demon says, "the dress suits you."

And Sebastian wasn't lying. The dress suited the Trancy-_whore_ perfectly. The color, too, was the same as how Sebastian preferred to imagine Alois: covered in his own blood by a fatal wound to the chest.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat back in an armchair as his guest left - escorted by Claude to the front door since the old man had failing eyesight - smiling in a sadistic delight at the thought of what Sebastian was going through. "Sebastian, the Phantomhive pride is at stake, so you better not fail this mission."<p>

The door to the office clicks open and Finny pops his head inside. "Bocchan, it's almost brunch time. Normally Sebastian takes care of it, but..." Finny sighs, his golden hair catching the morning light.

Smirking, Ciel curtly answers, "Have Claude make it."

"Yes, Bocchan." Finny gives a slight wave and smile before shutting the door behind him.

_This will be interesting... _Ciel thinks to himself, _And a perfectly good reason to punish that Trancy butler when he gets it wrong... That is, if he doesn't poison the food._ The boy sits cross-legged, thinking about the best punishment to arrange on such short notice.

By the way his lips curl in satisfaction, anyone could tell that Ciel had an idea... And idea that he enjoys quite a bit.


	3. 10:15 Ciel

I apologize for the extremely tardy update! Recently I've discovered the wonders of asianfanfiction... Well, here's the next chapter! I'm going to start keeping these chapters as one of Ciel, one of Alois, and they switch off. So this one is dedicated to Ciel's side, and chapter 4 will be Alois, etc...

Also, I know it's short, but I've hit a very bad writer's block with this fanfiction. Hopefully I can get back on track! This chapter is me warming back up with this plot, so... please bear with me! :D

Thank you so much for the support! As always, please review or message me, that whole deal. ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel's<strong>** Schedule**_

_**10:15 a.m.**_

_If I have an inferiority complex, Alois is also a virgin, _thought Ciel with a curled lip. He watched his reflection in the swirling currents of his tea, holding the little cup between a gloved first finger and thumb.

"Bocchan, is the tea to your liking?" Claude asked from his designated corner, watching Ciel with calculating, golden eyes. The same color as Alois's hair in the morning sunlight, Claude's irises smoldered like molten metal behind carefully perched glasses as he watched Ciel with subtle lust. A flame of desire burned within the butler that couldn't be satiated with Alois's fiery and desperate heart, but rather by the cold, steely, and self-assured soul of this perfectly seasoned young master.

"It's watered down – even Bardroy could have made this better than you," Ciel muttered. Glancing up, he shot Claude a seething glare. "Do you think me a child like your horny master? He's already a bastard child; if he weren't into men, Alois would have a harem of bastard children to inherit the Trancy estate… What's it like? To take orders from a petty commoner who would rather seduce a man than manipulate him?"

Claude smiled, his expression morphing slightly into a face too similar to Lao's for comfort. "Too easy for entertainment. Sebastian has it good, being able to cater to a master with a sweet tooth such as yours; you have a delicate palate suited to women and blooming boys of nobility… Alois has an appetite much different from yours, Bocchan."

Ciel placed the cup back on its saucer, and then placed them on his desk. With a quick, purposeful swipe, Ciel spilled the tea all over his lap. Claude was at his side in an instant, dabbing at the clothing sticking to Ciel's small body.

"You speak too much. Do not think Alois and I are that different; I'm the superior and original, and Alois is but a cheap knockoff of myself. Also…" Ciel said, placing a hand on Claude's cheek and leaning into the demon to whisper in his ear, "do not think that because Alois is a whore, I am inferior in experience."

Ciel dragged his ring across Claude's cheek violently, a ragged line of crimson following in the ring's wake. Lapping at the blood, Ciel let out a small scoff and pulled away.

"I am what you desire most, yes?" Ciel asked rhetorically, giving a little pout.

Claude stared at Ciel emotionlessly, staying more still than humanly possible – Claude didn't even dare breathe due to the anticipation of pain and pleasure Ciel could bestow him.

"I guess humans and demons are not so different after all," Ciel continued, "because we all want what we can't have. The only difference is… I want nothing, for I know what I need and then I obtain it. Desiring is groveling in incapability… My dear, incapable Trancy butler."

And with that, Ciel left the room to go change, a definitive click of the door shutting leaving Claude to his thoughts.

_Ciel Phantomhive is beautiful when he's cruel, stimulating when he's manipulative, and cute when he's angry… Ciel Phantomhive is… Simply perfect. And what a chance I have to steal this rare delicacy from Michaelis, right in his own home…_

Claude moved for the door, calling after Ciel, "Bocchan, let me assist you in changing!"

_This just got more interesting._


End file.
